Captured
by iDOG
Summary: In this story, Percy gets captured while spying on the General at the National Air and Space Meuseum. Does he escape? Read to find out!  Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is my first FanFiction, so please go easy on me.

In this new scene, Percy gets captured when he is spying on the General, Luke and the other bad guys at the National Air and Space Museum.

* * *

><p>Percy's POV:<p>

I was listening to what my enemies were saying. I had Annabeth's cap of invisibility on, so they couldn't see me, which was very convenient. If they saw me, I'd be dead.

From what I was hearing, the General was planning to use dragon teeth to grow something out of dirt. The General planted the dragon teeth into the dirt. A moment later, he scooped up a watering can and sprinkled the soil with red liquid. I don't think I want to know what the red liquid was. Then a skeletal hand shot out from the soil.

The General looked up at the balcony. "Quickly, do you have the scent?"

"Yesssss, lord," one of the snake ladies said. She took out a sash of silvery fabric, like the kind the Hunters wore.

"Excellent," the General said. "Once my warriors catch its scent, they will pursue its owner relentlessly. Nothing can stop them, no weapons known to half-blood or Hunter. They will tear the Hunters and their allies to shreds. Toss it here!"

As he said that, skeletons erupted from the ground. There were twelve of them, one for each tooth the General planted. They were nothing like Halloween skeletons, or the kind you might see in cheesy movies. These were growing flesh as I watched, turning into men, but men with dull gray skin, yellow eyes, and modern clothes – gray muscle shirts, camouflage pants, and combat boots. If you didn't look too closely, you could almost believe they were human, but their flesh was transparent and their bones shimmered underneath, like X-Ray images.

"Oh my gods." I whispered, a little bit too loud.

"What was that?" Luke asked. One of the skeletons looked in my direction, glared at me, then made a strange clicking noise and charged straight at me. It rammed right into me, knocking me off my feet, and also knocking the hat off my head.

_Oh, great. Just great, I'm going to get killed. _I thought.

"Percy Jackson!" Luke yelled. He brought out his sword, Backbiter, a sword that is made of tempered steel on one side, used for killing mortals, and the other side is made of celestial bronze, used for killing monsters and immortals, such as demigods.

He brought the sword out and walked straight towards me. He brought his sword up to stab me in the chest, but the General stopped him.

"Stop," the General ordered. "He may be of use to us. We'll take him prisoner and torture him until he tells us what he knows."

Luke sighed, and put his sword away. He picked up the invisibility cap. The General ordered a couple of his minions to grab me and take me away. They grabbed hold of my shoulders, and started to take me. Before I was taken out the door, Luke reached in to my pocket and grabbed my sword, Riptide, that is in the shape of a pen but when you uncap it, it turns into a full-length sword made of celestial bronze.

"Have fun, Percy." He said in a mocking voice.

I didn't respond. I just glared at him until he was out of sight.

* * *

><p>So, what did you guys think? Please review and tell me.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, didn't think people would like the first chapter very well. I debated on finishing this or not, but guess what? Here's the final chapter!_

* * *

><p>The General's minions dragged me into a room with a little chair. They sat me in the chair, a little too rough, I might add. Once they sat me in the chair, they pressed a button on a little control pad and steel cuffs appeared around my wrists and ankles, preventing me from trying to get away. They then left the room, closing the door behind them. Now I had time to think.<p>

_How could I let myself get captured like this? _I thought. _I'm smarter than that._

After about 25 minutes, the General and Luke came into the room with a couple guards. The General opened up a safe full of torturing tools. He brought out a taser, a whip, and a knife. I had a feeling I wouldn't have a pleasant time.

"Make this easy kid, and I won't have to hurt you." The General calmly told me. He then started asking me questions.

"Where are your little friends?"

I didn't answer.

"Where are your friends?" He asked again. He was getting a little bit angry now.

Once again, I didn't answer.

He picked up the taser and started shooting me. I screamed at the top of my lungs. Once he stopped, I could barely breathe.

"I'll ask this one more time, kid." The General told me, his voice growing louder.

"Where are your friends?"

"They're up your ass!" I screamed. The General picked up the knife and started to cut down my arm. Before he could touch my skin with the knife, Thalia and Zoè kicked the door open and immediately took down the two guards. Thalia went straight for Luke, and Zoè

hit the General with a tranquilizer arrow. He went down pretty fast. Zoè pressed a button on the control panel, and the cuffs on my wrists and ankles disappeared.

"Percy, here!" Thalia shouted. She tossed my sword to me, and I snatched it up.

"Do not follow us, Luke." She growled.

"Let's go, guys, we need to get to San Francisco." And we ran out the door after her.

* * *

><p><em>Please review! Criticism is greatly appreciated! <em>


End file.
